


Cliche`

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: This is a groaner, I couldn't help myself<br/>The cliche` is reveiled at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche`

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

Jack leaned against the Tardis, watching as the Doctor lead a large, black horse down the street of the little town on the planet they were currently on. A planet who's name Jack couldn't quite remember, too much drinking last night to celebrate the saving of said planet.

"Why do you have a horse?" he asked when the Doctor and the horse had stopped in front of him.

"Jack meet Caesar." he said. "He was a gift from the king.'

He rubbed Caesar's nose, gazing fondly at the animal.

"I always wanted a horse."

"Um, Doc, “Jack said slowly, "you can't bring a horse on the Tardis"

The Doctor looked surprised at Jack's statement.

"Why not?" he asked "It's bigger on the inside."

"He need so be with other horses, not cooped up in the Tardis." Jack explained gently.

"But he loves me." the Doctor said with a pout as Caesar nudged against his shoulder, then stuck his nose in the pocket of the Doctor's jacket. "Caesar, no, bad horse, give that back."

He made a grab for the horse's head, but Caesar was too quick and danced back out of the Doctor's reach. Jack could just see something silver between the horse's big teeth as he playfully kept his head out of the Doctor's grasp.

"Jack, help, he's got my sonic screwdriver." the Doctor cried.

Jack wondered what a horse needed a sonic screwdriver for, but decided not to ask.  While the Doctor distracted the animal, he grabbed it's bridle. The Doctor pried Caesar's mouth open and stuck his head inside before Jack could tell him that wasn't a great idea.

"Where is it? You didn't swallow it did you?" the Doctor's muffled voice floated out of the horse's head. "Ooowww!" he yelled, jumping back. Jack could see he was holding his nose.

"He bit me." the Doctor whined, giving his pet a hurt look.

"Serves you right." Jack told him.

"What? Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Everybody knows you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Jack said with a grin


End file.
